Alphabet inspired
by Littlemissdarling
Summary: A series of drabbles, each one prompted by a random word. I'm going to do all the letters of the alphabet. Rated T just in case. Will probably include most characters.
1. Apples

I am not JKR and I do not own anything you recognise, obviously.

First Drabble of the alphabet series, written really late at night and un-betad so all suggestions are welcome because it doesn't quite flow right when I read it.

* * *

It was that time of year again; Molly Weasley was pondering what to do about her apple covered garden. She'd wanted to get rid of those damn apple trees for years but Arthur wouldn't let her, he said they added character. Well now they'd fallen and it was a waste, Molly Weasley hated waste. She'd tried everything to get them to be edible. Those apples had been boiled and baked, stewed and puréed. She'd even tried to transfigure them into something else, but that was no good either. Molly wasn't much good at transfiguring food; sure she was an excellent cook, but only if the right starting materials were available. Mouldy, sharp apples that never really ripened were not a good starting material.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny all appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, looking rather too shifty for her taste.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Just out into the garden!" Ron exclaimed.

"And what are you planning to do out there?" She asked again, knowing full well it would involve broomsticks and someone landing in the flowerbeds.

"Nothing mum!" Said Fred

"Why would you think we'd be doing anything at all in the garden?" George chimed in.

"We simply want to sit outside and admire the, er, apples!"

"Whilst sitting on brooms which will be hovering approximately three feet off of the ground at the most!"

All of a sudden, Molly knew exactly what she was going to do with all those apples.

"Now you boys better not be thinking about using my apples to play Quidditch with! You know I like to cook with those!"

"Well we weren't going to but now that you mention it Mum, that's a great idea!" George started.

"Absolutely not! Besides, you'll make a mess all over the garden and I am not cleaning up after you all again! You're running me ragged as it is!"

"Oh please mum, they're perfect for playing with." Ron begged

"Yeah, when icckle Ronniekins misses a catch and the hit him in the face they're so mouldy they don't hurt!" George teased

"Oh shut up-"

"Mrs Weasley we absolutely promise we'll clear up after ourselves and clear away all the apples we don't use too." Hermione reasoned.

Mrs Weasley stood for a moment, as if considering the proposition.

"Oh all right, but you must clear up the whole garden. If I see one stray apple out there when you're done you'll all be eating them for the next week, is that clear?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley, thank you, we'll clear up, we promise!" Hermione said as she skipped out into the Garden.

"Thanks Mum." Said Fred, ruffling Ron's hair.

"Yeah, we'll try not to hit Ronald too hard!"

"It's just so hard not too when his nose is that big a target!"

"Oh Fred, George, off you go before I change my mind."

From the window of her kitchen she watched as the children played, then cleared up the garden afterwards. Perhaps having a Quidditch mad family wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Broomsticks

Broomsticks

Hermione screwed up her face in concentration, she held her hand out over the broom and shouted

"Up!"

It rolled over on the floor once and then resumed what it had been doing for the past hour, staying perfectly still. She slumped down onto the floor and buried her head in her hands. Both Harry and Ron had mastered riding a broom, even Neville had managed to stay airbourne long enough to fall off and be sent to the hospital wing. Her broom simply refused to budge. It wasn't even the broom either, she'd tried out all the ones in the first year broom closet. Strictly speaking she wasn't supposed to be using the brooms outside flying lesson hours, her mind had eventually settled though, on the thought that if they hadn't wanted the brooms to be used, they should at least have protective enchantments on them. Instead the only thing standing between her and flying, other than a complete lack of natural talent and ability, had been a locked door. It hadn't remained locked for long.

She took the broom in her hands and spoke out loud

"Look I know you don't want to move for me. You'll never know how good a flier I am if you don't try though so please, just this once, move a little bit?"

She placed the broom back on the ground, took a step back, closed her eyes and said

"Up!"

Nothing.

With a sigh, she admitted defeat and resigned herself to a life of reading about flying. She was sure that she preferred her feet firmly on the ground anyway.


End file.
